Roses and Thorns
by alnsrm
Summary: Naomi has been helping Effy get through Freddie's death, but she herself isn't feeling great. Always thinking about Emily, but wanting to forget her at the same time. After their break up, things have been quite messy between the girls. With Jake, Cook and Effy in company, will she be able to go through a day without thinking about Emily? Or no?


Hello guys. This is my first time publishing my story and I am so nervous. Anyways, I've been a huge fan of Skins and also a huge fan of all the actors. They are all amazing, and I am in love with the second generation. That's why my story is based on them, specifically Naomily, ooooooh.

Anyways, this chapter is just an introduction in to how Naomi's life is without Emily at the moment. Cook and Effy are present in this story and I am currently working on the other chapters, so bear with me! Also, this is like a test.. so.

Leave any comment or questions you have, or maybe something you don't like, and I'll gladly fix it for the upcoming chapters! Alright, enjoy.

-AR

Roses and Thorns

Chapter I

After Freddie's death, Effy has been basically out of touch with us. She always refuses to go to our parties and always have an excuse for everything. But then, knowing that she needed space, I still go visit her every Wednesdays and Fridays since those are my only days off, in which she doesn't mind at all.

Since today is Friday, I'm supposed to go visit her but since I work at a family restaurant, Friday is such a busy day and I hate it. I only work here because I need money to keep my apartment up. Also, I can't wait to get out of this place because the person I really hate to see is about to check in and work in the same station as me.

His name is Jake. Believe it or not, I slept with him once but that was because I was so fucking drunk and he just saw it as a chance to get me. And I fucking hate myself for tempting him to do so. I mean, I was drunk come on. I couldn't control my body. I might have tried stopping him, but he probably thought I wanted it, so.. yeah.

Jake looked at me as he clocks in and slowly walked in my direction. _Oh God._

"Hey gorgeous." He grinned at me. _Oh fuck._

I forced a smile and started cleaning my station. _Cool, 5 minutes 'til I fucking get out of here._

"Come on, why do you hate me so much?" He puts his hand on my shoulder, which I quickly shrugged off. "Is it because I didn't sleep with you more?" After saying that, it caused glances from a few costumers._ Oh my fucking God, really?_

"For fuck's sake, Jake, that's not the fucking reason. And I do NOT want to sleep with you anymore, you twat." I glared at him, where he smirks in response. "What?"

He ruffled his hair and looked at his watch. "Chill down, Naoms. Anyways, it's time for you to go, innit?"

I looked at the time and it was 8:00 PM. I quickly walked to the front office to clock out. After pressing those damn numbers, I looked back at Jake's station and he was staring at me. I awkwardly waved goodbye and grabbed my coat.

I love Jake, as a friend obviously, but I hate it when he thinks that we are in THAT kind of relationship, which doesn't really make sense because we only did it because we were drunk, that's all. Besides, I don't go with boys. With that in mind, it made me think of Emily. I haven't talked to her for 6 to 7 months maybe? After that issue with Sophia, a wall started to form between us and we just stopped talking to each other.

But one day Katie mentioned that she was going to visit her family with Emily. I completely gave up on sending her messages since she does not respond at all.

As I was walking to Effy's neighborhood, I must have been lost in my thought when I realized I just bumped into someone and heard them say, "Shit!"

I was terrified for a moment, but when I saw the person's face, I felt somehow relieved. It was Cook.

"Oh my God, Cook?" I was grinning. I haven't seen him in a long time after Freddie's funeral.

He quickly pulled me over for a hug. I can feel his breath on my ear. "Naoms! God, how I missed you love!"

Tears started rolling down my cheek. "You bastard. What have you been doing?" He hugged me tighter. I really missed Cook. He was the one that got me to move on after me and Emily's disastrous break up. If he wasn't there, God knows what could have happened to me.

But then I wondered why Cook was here, at Effy's neighborhood. So I asked, "Perhaps, are you planning to visit her?" I mumbled, trying not to sound all so nosy.

"Right, I haven't seen her in a long time and I wanted to see how she's hanging up on there. I'm guessing you're on the way to visit her too?" He pulled out a cigarette pack and started lighting up one. He kindly offered, but I quickly refused.

I nodded and said, "I've been so busy lately, but I visit her whenever I get a time off."

He cleared his throat and started walking. "Shall we go together then, my lady?"

I smiled and I quickly picked up to his his pace and started our way to Effy's.


End file.
